Individuals and Outcasts
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Friendships grow deeper from day to day, and when the world seems to much to bare it’s the ones with a place in our hearts that we run to. Yuri. Queen/Salima


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) Nor do I own the book 'The Man Who Laughs' by Victor-Marie Hugo.

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Friendships grow deeper from day to day, and when the world seems to much to bare it's the ones with a place in our hearts that we run to. (Yuri) (Queen/Salima)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamb: Well this I guess you could say is an exchange fic. Squish said that if I wrote her a Queen/Salima fic she'd write me a Tala/Daichi kiss. So here it is and I have to say I think Squish got the better deal, so I'm thinking of demanding another kiss.

**Muse:** That's it Lamb, demand what you want from life.

Lamb: Ok! Muse out my head!

_Dedi:_ You go girl! Anyway this fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade** for reasons that have already been explained so I'm not saying them again. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

**Muse:** On with the fic!

* * *

_Funny but it seems that it's the only thing to do,  
Run and find the one who loves me,  
What I feel has come and gone before,  
No need to talk it out,  
We know what it's all about,  
Hangin' around nothing to do but frown,  
Rainy Days and Mondays always get me down,_

* * *

**Individuals and Outcasts**

Eighteen-year-old Queen sat curled into one end of the wide sofa, a copy of The Man Who Laughs by Victor-Marie Hugo open on her lap. One of the set books she had to read to complete the next paper that was due for her collage course, yet against her will she found she was getting drawn into the plot. The dark haired young female was there for rather displeased when her quiet was broken by the sound of someone hammering on the front door to the small house she shared with her twin.

Unwilling to lay her book aside, she remained seating hopping that King would see to the door until another bought of knocking reminded her that her brother was out, doing what or who she didn't know. Sighing she lay the book down on the seat beside her, leaving it open so as not to lose her page, and rose gracefully. Upon standing Queen scowled as pins and needles danced happily up and down her right leg, and she was forced to walk to the door with a swaying, lurching gate.

Pausing briefly to check her reflection in the hall mirror, she noted that her jet black hair was ruffled from where she had been leaning it on the back of the sofa, but that was the only irksome thing she saw. Onyx eyes were still extenuated by black eyeliner, and long black lashes stood out against her clear pale skin. Her naturally dark red lips were coated with a thin lair of gloss and were pursed in irritation when she pulled open the front door revelling the figure that stood there.

"You took your time." Salima Kelson said, as Queen pulled the door open fully making room for the young redhead to enter the hall. Her dark blue jeans were damp with the falling rain, as was her matching jacket and the white baby-tee she wore beneath it.

"Well you look like a drowned rat." The black eyed young woman said, indicating with a flick of her head that her guest should go into the living room while she went in search of a towel.

"Yeah… well…" Her mumbled sigh tailed off as she entered the room at the end of the hall, glancing over her shoulder to see Queen's slim pale legs disappearing up the stairs.

Life was just getting too much and every time she turned around someone she had though to be a friend was stabbing her in the back. Salima grunted miserably as she plopped down onto the sofa, and wiped away the stray tear that had somehow managed to escape and roll down her cheek. No, she wasn't going to cry she had promised herself that, she had more self-respect than that. Glancing round for destruction she saw the book lying open where Queen had left it.

Looking closer a word caught her eye, and she found herself reading to the end of the line. Salima's eyes grew large and horrified, but she found herself unable to tare her eyes from the page.

_"In China, since time immemorial, they have achieved refinement in a special art and industry: the molding of a living man. One takes a child two or three years old, one puts him into a porcelain vase, more or less grotesque in shape, without cover or bottom, so that the head and feet protrude. In the daytime, one keeps this vase standing upright; at night, one lays it down, so that the child can sleep. Thus the child expands without growing, slowly filling the contours of the vase with his compressed flesh and twisted bones. This bottled development continues for several years. At a certain point, it becomes irreparable. When one judges that this has occurred and that the monster is made, one breaks the vase, the child comes out, and one has a man in the shape of a pot."_

Salima gave a shuddered as pictures formed in her mind, and looking up found Queen watching her, a fluffy white towel held in her hands. It was strange; Salima mused, how she managed to look intimidating, yet fragile. Her black skirt was cut several inches above her knees and the black strap top hugged her torso firmly clinging to her small perfectly formed breasts. An outfit designed to impress and show off her body to best advantage, yet with her pale skin and large dark eyes it gave the impression that she was an extraordinary porcelain doll.

"It's not the nicest thing ever, is it?" The dark haired young woman said, tossing the towel to the damp redhead and causing the black and bright pink gummy bands on her left wrist to bounce and swing.

"How can you stand to read it? I know it's fiction, but still…" The sliver eyed girl broke off, her pretty mouth twisting in revulsion as she gave an unconscious shiver.

"The story is fiction, but there really were people who did thing like that, they were called 'Comprachicos' I think." Queen shook her head, making her bangs swing gently, as she dropped onto the sofa. "I guess I'm just fascinated by the things people can do to one another, no matter how twisted they are."

"Twisted is the word." Salima said, making a great show of averting her eyes from the open book sitting between them. Tossing her head in such away that the two ponytails that held her scarlet tresses swung wildly, and Salima was forced to reposition them so that once again the hung over her shoulders and curved round her ample chest.

"Yes well I don't think you came here so we could discuss my perverse idea of good reading matter. So what gives?" A dark brow like a raven's wing arched questioningly, as with deft fingers Queen flicked down the corner of her current page than placed to the book to one side.

"It's nothing." She said softly, absentmindedly twirling her hair in her right hand. The sender fingers of an artiest moving in a rhythm Salima was completely unaware of.

"Well if it's nothing then why don't you just fuck off and let me get back to my book?" Queen's tone was harsh and her words clipped. Brimming silver orbs met implacable black spheres. Salima mouth silently while the older girl continued to watch her with a hard unwavering stare.

"Look Sal," Queen said reaching over and flicking one of the girl's ponytails playfully. "I know you. You wouldn't just turn up like this if nothing was bugging you, so spill. And none of this 'nothing' bullshit."

Despite her downcast mood, Salima could not help but smile at the blunt way Queen spoke. But it had always been the same way; their friendship had been based on the fact that they balanced each other out. She was the one who would quietly think things through before deciding on the best course of action, where as Queen would dive in headfirst like the proverbial bull in a china shop. Call a spade a spade and then dig someone's grave.

"It really is nothing," Salima began and then catching the look on her companion's face quickly continued. "Nothing new that is. It's just … I don't think I'll ever fit in with them, and I want to so much."

"Oh Sal," Queen sighed, and inelegantly shuffled along the sofa until she was close enough to pull her friend into a bone crushing hug. "You're better than all of them, you really are."

The redhead said nothing, but simply nodded as the tears stung the backs of her eyes and she snuggled deeper into the embrace. Queen felt the first of the tears fall and as it landed on her fair skin gritted her teeth and anger and annoyance bubbled within her.

_Them_ she growled silently. She was fully aware of who _they_ were. The same group of people who had dogged Salima's footsteps since the first day she had steeped through the high schools open doors. The popular ones, the people who cared more for their looks and who was dating who than what grades they got, how could Salima really want to be part of that group.

Even as she asked the question, she knew the answer; because she was lonely. And Queen knew how that felt, to be all alone yet surrounded by a mass of people. So she had decided that if she was going to be on her own then it would be on her terms, and out had come the black clothes, heavy eyeliner and a 'don't fuck with me' attitude. Off too had come the long hair, which had been in fashion. Within a few months she had gained a reputation for being someone you didn't mess with. Not in fact a Goth which was what most people assumed on seeing her for the first time, but just someone who had finally learned to be comfortable in their own skin. An individual and proud of it.

Finally; it had taken years for Queen to realise it was pointless trying to be like anyone else and to just learn to be happy as she was. How could she make Salima understand that trying to change herself would only make her miserable?

"What are you thinking?" Queen jumped slightly as the soft voice derailed her train of thought. Pulling back slightly she saw Salima looking up at her, eyes wide, questioning, and thankfully free of tears.

"Hmm?" The older girl mumbled her dark eyes clouding over in confusion as she tried to process the question.

"You were thinking," Salima said smiling lightly. "You always get this little crease between your eyes when you think, that's how I know."

"I'll have to remember that." Queen said, absentmindedly twitching her nose as she stared unseeingly over Salima's head towards the window. The rain had stopped falling, and the clouds had parted allowing the weak winter sun to shine through.

"What were you thinking about?" Again it was the same light almost childlike questioning tone, as the redhead looked up at Queen, her head tilting slightly to one side, putting Queen in mind of a small bird.

"You, mostly. And me too." She paused and looked down at the girl in her arms, trying to work out what she was going to say. "You never will be part of the 'in crowd' Sal, you're just too different from them."

"Humph." It was an exclamation of resentment. Resentment at the truth of the statement, but also of the fact that no matter how hard she tried Salima would never be able to change herself enough to fit in. Dropping her head back onto Queen's shoulder she intended to forget about everything, but no sooner was her head down than the older girl gave a shrug forcing the redhead to look up once more.

"I don't think I'd like you half as much if you were like them anyway." She said a slight smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to do well at school, and if they can't see that getting good grades is more important than some stupid teenage popularity contest… well they're the ones with the problem not you."

Salima rolled silver orbs disbelievingly, and started to turn her head away but was halted by Queen placing a hand on her cheek. Gently she turned Salima's head, till once again the girl was forced to look directly into the cool onyx gaze. "You're a beautiful person, with a beautiful heart and don't believe anyone who tells you otherwise."

She didn't know why she did it, or what force compiled her. Perhaps it was it was the look in Queen's eyes, the unconditional affection that swilled in their inky depths, maybe it was the sensation of her hand caressing her cheek. Or it could have been something else completely, but whatever it was Salima could no more stop her actions than stop the hands of time.

It was like dream, as if she where watching on from some place outside her own body. For a split second she saw the look of slight confusion cross the ebony haird girl's face before her eyelids fell shut and she pressed her lips to Queen's. The older female gasped slightly in shock allowing Salima to lightly run her tongue over her bottom lip, but she made no move to pull away and her hand still gently caressed the redhead's tearstained cheek.

Then in as fast as it had evaporated the world seemed to pour back into the room. Salima pulled away horrified at her actions, her face panic stricken and pale as the blood drained from her cheeks. Her first manic thought was 'Queen will hate me now.' And the second, 'I've just lost my closest friend.' Tears of anger and confusion welled in Salima's large translucent eyes as she looked at the dark haired young woman who had still not moved.

"I…I…I'm so sorry," she gabbled and began to pull away fully. "I didn't think. I-"

"No," Queen interrupted, moving her hand for the silver-eyed girl's cheek to the back of her head, pulling free the scarlet strands and letting her fingers entwining in them. "Don't think."

Queen's words where a soft breath on Salima's lips and she could feel her eyes closing once more as the older girl moved in to claim her mouth in a kiss more self-confident than the first hesitant touch she herself had dared.

Salima felt as if her mouth was on fire as the jet eyed teen tongue licked along her bottom lip and playfully nipped at it. Queen pressed her body against the redhead as she deepened the kiss and felt Salima moan into her mouth, sliver eyes rolling back behind closed lids as she swore she'd never felt this way before. Smirking against the kiss Queen pulled her one free hand away from Salima's waist and started rubbing up and down her spine while the other continued to fist in the mass of silky scarlet hair. Salima groaned as her hands gripped Queen tightly, her body was heating up and reacting in a way she had never experienced before and she prayed that she feelings roused by the sensation of Queen's mouth of hers would never end.

With her whole body alive with sensation Salima felt that it no longer really seem to matter anymore that she didn't fit in at school, for she fitted here. In the arms of the one person who had been there for her no matter what, and surly that was the only thing that really mattered in the end.

* * *

Lamb: See what I mean? Me is thinking that Squish really did get the better deal here, but now I think you know why it took so long to finish, right? And I still love you Squish even if I'm lacking my kissing redheads.

**Muse:** Can you shut up about that already?

_Dedi:_ I'm sure we're both very sorry. So **Iluvbeyblade** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
